Nothing But Sands Between Us
by Sparks94
Summary: Starts Pre-twilight but will be going through the books. AU. OOC Bella. Sometimes good ideas lead you down a pathway you had not expected to take. Out comes and choices become foggy and all you're left with is the unknown. However the unknown can lead to great adventure and romance. How far would you go if there was nothing but sands between you and your soul-mate?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. Funny enough, twilight belongs to someone called Stephenie Meyer. However the plot is mine! waaahaaay.

AN- This little story has been running through my head for ages! I've already have everything planed out so updates should be quite frequent as all i have to do is flesh out the chapters. I have no Beta so please keep that it mind. I will try and catch all mistakes but a few will most likely slip through. Let me know if you enjoy this or not as I have no idea if anyone would. If you follow my other story A Blooming Rose, i am sorry for the long wait for an update but i have had a hectic year. Plus my muse has gone and died on me. I am working on it though and HOPEFULLY a new chapter should be up This week. Hope you enjoy, so read on!

Chapter one- Meredith.

Bella P.O.V

Bella closed her eyes as she let the soft breeze whip through her hair. Being outside always refreshed her mind. The four walls of buildings felt like they where closing in on her when she was inside to long. Claustrophobia is what the doctor had told her mother. Bella just felt like she was more in tuned with nature. There was nothing that could beat being out when the sun was high in the sky and everything was painted in a soft light. Bella carried on walking across the deserted clearing she was in. The grass seemed greener today, mocking her. She was going to miss this place most of all.

Bella was on her way back to her house in phoenix. She could walk the pathway blind with the amount of times she had visited this clearing in the last three years. That was going to change soon though. Renee had married a minor league baseball player about two months ago. Phil was a brilliant guy and he balanced her mother out. Renee and Phil just clicked like two puzzle pieces. A lot better then her father Charlie and her mother ever did. There was nothing wrong with her father or mother individually, they where just not right for each other. Toxic. It couldn't be helped.

Bella dug her toes into the soft earth for a moment. She would have to put her shoes back on when she reached the road. Renee always had a stern comment or two when she spotted Bella without any shoes on, which was quite often. Bella didn't like the confined feeling shoes caused her feet. However social necessities wouldn't let her run around barefoot. She didn't want to rush back. This was likely the last time she would get to visit this place.

Bella diverged from her pathway and stumbled down a small bank. She would only sit for a few minutes. She needed to soak up the fresh air if she was going to be on a plane for the next six to seven hours. It was Renees idea really. She was going to go live with Charlie in five months time when the league was back up and Phil had to travel. Renee said she would stay at home but Bella could tell she would miss Phil if she had to. She couldn't do that to Phil or Renee. She never knew, forks could be fantastic. Unlikely but still a possibility.

Renee had sat her down and talked to her last week. She wanted her and Bella to spend some quality time together before she left. After a lot of talking she had finally gotten on to the point of going on a vacation out of the country. Sure, Bella and her mother had travelled before but never out of America. It was exciting. Renee was thinking of places like Brazil or The Caribbean but Bella was already adamant on the place she wanted to go. She had been since she was eight and first picked up a book about ancient civilisations. Egypt was there destination. Bella always dreamed of going and here was her chance. It was a bittersweet victory. The hovering of leaving her mother was thick in the air. She wouldn't be coming back here, no, she was going straight to forks so these would be her last moments to make memories. Of course she would visit but it wouldn't be the same.

Bella was going to focus on the here and now. She was finally ticking off a bucket list number. Bella got up from her seat on the bank and began her walk home again. Renee and Phil where most probably cuddled up on the sofa, ignorant of the world outside of their bubble. The thought made her smile. She would be lucky if she found someone who... fit her like Phil did Renee. Bella had seen what had happened between her mother and father. She could look upon relationships without rose coloured glasses, not like the rest of girls her age. True love was not often and happily ever afters you had to fight for.

Life was not a Shakespearian novel. So don't treat it like it was. It would only end in heartbreak for everyone involved. Bella spotted the road leading to her house up above. The heat made the image distort slightly. It was lucky she lived in a hot place even if she didn't look like it. Egypt was going to be boiling in the summer and she felt like she was prepared for the heat she knew was to come.

Bella had no idea what she was going to do with her life. At seventeen, shouldn't she have an inkling of what she wanted to do when she left school? Bella knew she wanted to get into ancient history or literature but that was as far as she could get. Did she want the picket fence and apple pie life? Bella couldn't hold in the snort. Definitely not. She wanted flavour and spice! Something exciting, an adventure! That was unlikely. Bella wasn't the kind to get that kind of life. Too studious. She found the weirdest things fascinating, not to even mention her non existent grace. Real life was far from an adventure novel.

As Bella reached the road she saw a fallen tree of to the edge. The leaves where darkening and falling of. Something big must of happened because it was a large tree and it was still standing perfectly fine two days ago. The end of the tree was jagged and ripped. It wasn't sawn down then. Bella shook her head and carried on walking. Why was she just standing there like an idiot wandering why the tree had been chopped down. She was running late as it was. She promised her mother she would be in by half two for dinner, it was pushing quarter past three. To be fair her mother was most likely pre-occupied and would not notice her late arrival.

The old swing that sat in there front lawn came into view. The paint was cracked and flacked in places and you could see the metal from underneath shining through. Bella loved that swing. She had great memories of her mother and her sitting on that very thing, laughing about mundane things and gossip Renee had heard. Bella wondered if she could get Renee to send it down to forks. Renee couldn't take it with moving around from spot to spot with Phil, so why not her? She wondered if it would fit in with Charlie's house.

After dinner She would have to check she had packed everything. Her and Renees flight left at four. Bella couldn't wait to see all the museums and stalls. Egypt was a mine field for the senses. The bright colours, cuisine, the music and the soft fabrics they used. Her senses were in for a feast. She needed to make sure she packed all three cameras. Bella was an organised being and she had different cameras for different things. One for art. One for architecture and the other for just being out and about.

Walking through the door she greeted her mother with a kiss and Phil with a smile. Yes she was going to make the best out of this. She had been dreaming of this trip for far too long to let a storm cloud rise above it. "Are you looking forward to the trip Bells?" Renee asked her as she sat twirling her fork in her bolognaise. Bella rose an eyebrow at her mother. She knew the answer to that. Renee let a chuckle escape and Phil joined in with her.

Bella ran through what she had to do in her head before they left. She had already drawn out on a map there destinations. The museums and markets they wanted to visit. She had packed all of her clothes. She needed to go over her mothers stuff. One fault of Renees, she was hair brained. She would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her body. Yeah, she would definitely have to go through that.

Bella looked around the yellow kitchen she was eating her dinner in. This was the last time she was going to see the bright walls. The last time she was going to be eating in here. The walls seem to close in on her when she thought that. Her breathing came a little faster. She was going to be stepping into the unknown. She had no clue what might come hurtling her way. This could be the end of everything she knew. Bella took in a deep breath. She needed to calm down. She refused to have a panic attack over a plate of half eaten spaghetti. This wasn't the end of anything. This was a new beginning.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

The flight was a nightmare. Bella Didn't do well with keeping still and in confined spaces very well. Luckily She had fallen sleep hallway through. When Renee and Bella had final left the plane they both sported haggard looks. They couldn't wait to get to their hotel and just rest for the night. Bella was determined they would go out early tomorrow. The first stop was The Egyptian museum in Cairo. It housed the world most extensive collection of Pharaonic antiquities. Bella had bought two, thirty two GB SD cards for her camera just for the place. She wanted to kick off big and what other better way?

So that was what she was up to right now. She was standing outside the massive building basically vibrating with excitement. Renee was next to her smiling at Bellas obvious happiness. Snatching up her mothers arm She dragged the taller woman to the entrance. "Did you know the original collection was established in late nineteenth century under Auguste Mariette and housed in Boulaq?" Renees eyes danced with mirth as she regarded her daughter. Most teenage daughters only got this excited over their parents buying them a knew car. Not her Bella though.

"No, but now I do." Renee let her drag her around for a little bit but then told Bella she needed to sit down for a little while. Renee promised to meet her in half hours time in the little café outside. Bella hardly took notice of her when she left. There was too much to see! Bella refused to leave before she had a proper look at all she could. She would keep going until her feet dropped off if she had too. Every exhibit was magnificent and the layout was easy to follow.

The Museum was filled to the brim With ancient artefacts. It was a treasure trove for any history fan. Everything in this building had a story to tell. Secrets to whisper. The past was literally in every little thing in here. Bella could feel her fingers tingle with the urge to touch. She wondered how many artefacts in this building the museum didn't know the facts about. How many secrets they held. Bella was so pre-occupied she didn't see the person she bumped into. Bella stumbled back and apologies profusely.

The man looked to be in his early forties. Bella could of sworn she saw a fleck of red in his brown eyes but dismissed the thought. "Don't worry little one. I am Amun." Bella smiled at the man. "How many wonders do you think are sitting in this building? Just waiting to be discovered." Bellas hands automatically clasped in front of her. She was practically bouncing on her feet. The deep baritone of Amuns chuckle seemed to shake the room with its Deepness. "I think you could find more...wonders to discover outside this building. You like history?" She nodded her head. With the way she was acting she should just paint geek on her forehead.

"Well I will leave you too it. You must visit the market just down the road. Its a lovely place. Especially the stall owned by Meredith. You might find something... Amazing there." The strange man gave her one last nod and glided out of the room. Bella carried on looking around the collection she was currently flicking through. They had so many things Bella could spend hours examining, unfortunately she was running out of time to meet her mother outside. She would look at a few more things and then she would have to go. Her mother would understand if she was a few minutes late.

In a corner sat a calendar. Bella strode towards it. The Egyptians needed calendars to tell them when and when not the Nile would flood. Their whole agricultural system balanced on this. Without the calendar there would of been rampant famine through the country. It was fascinating to see in real life. Long, long ago, many lives would depend on this. Something so simple held so much power. It made Bella think of how easy some parts of the world had it now.

Wondering through the halls and stopping at a few exhibits to get a better look, Bella made her way through the museum. Something glistened and shone in the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw the most iconic symbol of ancient Egypt. King Tutankhamun's death mask. Bella walked over to it and got as close as the glass and safety line allowed her to. The picture of this mask is the first thing she ever saw or knew about Egypt. It is what started her in getting interested in the Egyptian civilisation.

Bella took a step back, still facing the mask. There was so much here and yet she wanted to see more. Know more. Maybe this was her calling. This is what she should do with her life. Sure there wasn't really much more archaeology to be done but the things people had found already still needed explaining. There where so many artefacts that just didn't have a backstory. Maybe that's what she could do. Become some sort of curator. Bella could see herself doing just that.

She made a mental note to ask her mother if she could go to some temples while they where here. Maybe even a tomb or two. They where here for a month. She was going to fit in as much as humanly possible. She wanted to see where they lived. How they lived. She was going to be a sponge while she was here and suck up as much knowledge as she could. When would she get another chance like this? Likely never again. Bella started compartmentalising what she wanted to see and how bad she did. Listing them in priority.

Bella saw Jewellery held in a glass case. If she tried hard enough she could see Dancers wearing them. She wondered if the beat would of been fast or slow? It hardly mattered. It wasn't as if she would ever see such a thing no matter how much she wanted too. She did know how fantastic it would of looked though with the setting sun glinting off the metal. The gold and jewels of the jewellery would of shined a lot more two thousand years ago. It would of been a magnificent sight.

Of course everything wasn't rainbows and unicorns back then. Disease was prolific. When you were poor you where very poor. A broken leg would of been a death sentence. Some one as clumsy as she was wouldn't of lasted too long in a world like that. She would of been long gone. Medicine while advance for its time was no where near the way it was now. That's not even taking into account all the wars and tribal fights that was going on back in that time. It was a very bloody world back then. Its why people died so young.

Slavery as well. The Egyptians were horrifically known for it. It was no way too live and slaves didn't have a way out. To except the beautiful parts of history you had to except the dark and deranged part of it as well. Ancient civilisations where bathed in both. You could bet if you found something majestic you would find something just as evil too. It was the way of life back then.

Bella sighed and looked at her wrist watch. She had five minutes left before she was expected to meet Renee outside. Bella dragged her feet as she left. She could spend a lifetime in here but sadly her time was up. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out the map and notes she had made. Bella saw that their next destination was a spa, her mother had suggested that one. The man, Amuns, Voice rang in the back of her head. Surely they could spare twenty minutes to look at this market. She knew which one he was talking about as it was on the map. She could pick up gifts for everyone there. If she did it now, she wouldn't have to rush doing it the last day.

The breeze brushed over her skin as she exited. The soon was high in the sky and blazing down in all its glory. As much as she loved the hot weather, it did no favours for her pale skin. She had SPF thirty on and she was still tinging a shy pink on her shoulders and arms. She needed to invest in a higher one and maybe a big hat. Sunburn was not about to ruin this trip. Bella skipped the steps two at a time and jogged over to the little café. To fit the market and the spa in they would have to hurry.

Renee was sitting at a little round table under an umbrella. Large sunglasses firmly in place. Her mothers smile made Bellas heart warm a little. Smiling back was instinctual. "You ready to go baby?" Bella stopped at the table and lent her arms on it as she plonked down on the free seat. "Well you see, I met this man in there and he told me about a little market around the corner. I was wondering if we could pop over so I could pick up my gifts early?" The smile never left her mothers face.

"Of course Bella. lets get going then, I could do with picking up some gifts for some friends anyway." Renee stood up and linked her arm with Bella once she too stood. Renee plucked her hat of her head and put it on Bellas. "Going a little pink there honey." Bella smiled. She would miss her mother when she left for forks. Bella banished the thought from her mind. She wouldn't ruin this with depressing thoughts. She can be depressed when she was on the plane to forks but not any sooner. She could hold it together until then.

* * *

><p>Bella P.O.V<p>

The market was rich with colours and smells. It was a little busy but Bella could see why, it was a very lovely place. Renee had strolled over to a stall through the crowds after she told Bella to meet her back here in twenty minutes time. Twenty minutes was not long enough.

Wondering through and browsing Bella stopped a few stalls after the middle. She didn't know what had caught her eye but she walked over to the stall anyway. The fabric they had used for a marquees was a bright crimson red. Not that shocking as all the other stalls boasted bright colours too. Standing in front of the stall, Bella looked through the little trinkets on show. The old lady behind the table looked withered but friendly. "Hello dearie, my names Meredith. Is there anything particular you're looking for?" Her accent was thick and a little broken in places. what where the chances she would come to the stall the man had suggested?

"My names Bella and not really. I ran into a man that said to come to this stall. He was called Amun? He seems like a fan of yours." A Brightness in the lady's eyes ignited and she shook her finger back and forth. "I Know just what your looking for." The lady hobbled to get up and Bella reached over the table to give her a helping hand. The lady shot her an appreciative smile. Meredith walked over to a small wooden box and unlocked it. Her hands shook as she reached into its depths and pulled out a necklace.

It was breath-taking. The collar was slightly fanned with Blue beads and gold lotus's dangling from the chain. Proudly in the middle stood a lapis lazuli scarab Beatle. Engraved look like some form of crest or name. It wasn't as extravagant as some of the jewellery she had seen in the stands but it wasn't plain and boring. "How much?" The old lady smiled mischievously at her. "For you? Free." Bella waved her hands in front of her. She really could not except that. It looked like real gold. Before she could rebuff Meredith, the little woman had grabbed her palm and placed the necklace in her hand with strength Bella was not expecting.

"It belongs with you. wear it with pride. Here as a thank you for visiting, how bout a douse of some perfume?" Meredith Held up a medium sized vile with some shimmery, translucent liquid. Bella took the vile and opened it taking a sniff. "It doesn't smell like anything?" The fire in Merediths eyes only grew brighter.

"It takes on a lovely smell when you put it on. Go on dearie! Just a bit on both sides of the neck" Bella hoped the confusion didn't show in her smile and dabbed a bit on both sides, Handing the vile back. Meredith wobbled back to her seat and shakily sat back down. Bella unfurled her fingers and gawked at the intricate necklace. Well, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth as grandma used to say. Bella unclasped the back and stringed it around her neck. It felt cool and heavy against her chest. Bella smiled one last time at the lady and walked away.

When she had walked down past two stalls a wave of dizziness settled on her and she stumbled. Shaking her head she managed to clear it before it came back ten times stronger. It felt like some one was inside her, hand wrapped around her brain and heart pulling her down and down. Grasping one of the poles to the stall she tried to set off again only to end up grasping another pole a few feet down. Her heart was going like a hummingbirds. She couldn't see straight. Did she have heatstroke? She had kept hydrated.

She needed to get out of here and lay down. The more she moved the faster the world span around her. The colours seemed so bright it hurt her eyes. The people buzzing around her faded in and out of focus with every heart beat. God what was wrong with her, where was her mother? This wasn't normal. She couldn't breath, she only ended up gulping in huge amounts of air. Everyone just kept on walking past her. No, she needed to leave NOW! Pushing off from the stall Bella bulked for it. She managed to get out of the crowd and down an alley way before she collapsed to her knees.

Clambering back up on to unsteady feet, Bella held on to the wall as she tried to walk through the alley way. She felt like she was going insane. Things where flashing and she could here the old lady telling her not to worry loud and clear in her ear. It just made everything that much worse. The jerking on her heart got worse and she fell to her knees again. It was pulling her to the ground, no, through the earth.

She needed out of here, out of this town. The down sensation was getting worse and worse by the minute and she couldn't stop it no matter how many times she rubbed her chest. Looking at the end of the alley way, she could see people moving around slowly. Too slowly. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. it was still the same. Why wasn't anyone helping her? She needed a hospital. Bella fell to her knees one more time and gave up trying to stand. She would crawl if she had too. All she had to do was find her mother.

She could hear someone calling her name but she didn't recognise the voice. It was male and deep. a rather vicious pull left Bella trying to claw into the dirt with her finger nails as she tried to pull herself to the ending of the damn alley way. She felt like she was dying. Voices in her head started whispering to her. That she needed to let go and let it happen. Yeah, she wasn't going to die so easily. Giving up on trying to move Bella tried to scream for help. All that left her throat was a broken sob.

The pulling was becoming more frequent now. It felt like it was happening every heartbeat. The chanting in her head grew louder and louder. Let go, let go, let go. A flash of something not moving slowly, flickered across the exit. The chanting and the pulling mixed as one like a giant ticking clock in her head and she just wanted it to end. She felt like her mind was bleeding. Bella raised her face from the dirt and saw four boots. She used her last bit of strength to roll onto her back and looked up.

The man from earlier, Amun was standing above her with a woman around his age. There was no mistaking it now, his eyes where red, just like his friends. The woman beside Amun was smiling broadly as if her dying was the best present she could ever have. Bella tried to ask for help but it was useless. Her voice box refused to work. The chanting still ever present the woman beside Amun lent down so her face was right next to hers. Her eyes where shining bright red and it was the only fact Bella could focus on. The woman opened her mouth and Bella hoped she was going to help. "Let go, Bella."

Her body convulsed of the floor nearly snapping in two and only now did she scream. Everything faded to an eye burning white light that sizzled her eyes. The Pull she felt was the worst one yet and all Bella could do was fall into oblivion.


	2. Now you see him Now you don't

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. :)

AN- Well From here on out, updates will be once or twice a week. So every Tuesday/Wednesday. As I have another two stories I will be posting. My sons of anarchy/twilight might be out tonight or tomorrow. Depends on how long the editing will take me. As always I hope you enjoy!

Bella P.O.V

Bella shivered as a cool, damp clothe pressed against her forehead. Blinking wearily Bella saw her mother come into focus bit by bit. Relief and confusion sprang up on her mothers face. Bella bolted up into a sitting position and looked around the room. The last thing remembered were those red eyed people staring down at her. Her and her mother should leave right now. Something was terrible wrong with this place and Bella didn't feel like sticking around to find more trouble.

"Oh thank god you're okay Bella. I found you passed out in an alley way of all places! What where you doing down there!?" Bella snapped her attention back onto her mother and pulled her close. "Mom there were these... red eyed people. I think they poisoned me or something. we need to leave." Renee shook of her daughters hands and derisively snorted at her. Bella wanted to shake her mother back and forth. "No baby, you had an allergic reaction to something that was on your neck. You've been out a day. Its early morning now. You must of hallucinated and ran down the alley way. What have you been wearing lately?"

Bella took in a deep breath. Okay that made more sense then being tracked down by red eyed people. A lot more sense and less crazy. What different did she wear that day...The strange perfume! Bella jerked her hand up to her neck and felt the spot she had dabbed the liquid. It felt cold to the touch and more smoother too. "This old lady offered me some perfume. I tried it on. That must of been it. Haahaa, I wont be doing that any time soon again."

"Just as long as your okay Bella. Do you want to go home? we can find something exciting in Phoenix." Bella said no straight away. She just had a little allergic reaction. Nothing big. She was feeling fine now and it would be a shame to leave twenty-eight days earlier. There was still things to explore and now that she had woken up fully she realised how crazy she was to be thinking of leaving because of red eyes. Renee left Bella, telling her if she felt up for going out, to get dressed and meet her down stares in an hour.

Bella got out of bed and walked over to the mirror above the dresser in her hotel room. Stretching her head to the side, she brushed her hair back to expose her neck. She Turned her head to check the other side too. She could see the spots now. They were paler then the rest of her, taking on a sort of silvery hue. Bella brushed her fingers over them before dropping her hair back and walking away from the dresser. They would heal in time and if not then the scars would hardly be noticeable. Bella wasn't really allergic to anything before, she wondered what was in that bloody vile. Whatever it was sent her on one mighty trip.

Bella shook her limbs out and pulled out some jean shorts and a camisole to get dressed in. While looking for her socks she came across the necklace, tucked away in her draw. It was as beautiful as when she first saw it. Well, she only lived once and it would be a shame to hide it away. Bella clumsily pulled her hair into a bun and then clasped the necklace around her neck. The best thing to do now was to get back on track with her vacation. Forget all about the reaction to the perfume and make up for it in the rest of the time she still had left with her mother.

Slipping on her converse, scarf and strapping her camera around her neck safely, Bella strode out of the room and down to the hotel lobby. Her mother was waiting by the revolving doors. When she had caught up with her, Renee rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Don't worry mum, I'll be fine. I feel great honestly." Renee grinned and followed Bella out of the hotel. The giant ball of light was shining away brightly. Bella didn't have a definite plan for today, she and Renee would most likely wonder around and sight see. Her mother wouldn't let her know but Bella new she was trying to go slowly, still unsure if Bella really was okay or not.

Bella linked her arm through her mothers, grinned and set off at a normal pace. The two of them wondered aimlessly for awhile before Bella spotted a buss stop. The little bus had an English translation. The bus would take the passengers to a little abandoned temple just out side of Cairo. "Hey, mum do you fancy that? It goes to a little temple in the desert." Renee bent down and read the instructions her self, squinting her eyes. Renee needed glasses but refused to get any, saying she would look too much like her mother. Bella chuckled.

"I don't see why not, looks fun. Come on, lets get on." After paying the portly bus driver, Bella and Renee found a seat in the back. The bus was old but a sturdy little thing. It rocked Bella side to side when it finally left the stop. Looking out the window Bella took in the thinning buildings giving way to sand. The sun bounced of the grains and made the land look golden. Lifting up her camera she snapped a quick picture and hoped there wasn't a lens flare from the window.

A flash of red eyes appeared on the window right next to her face. Bella jumped back, grasping her mothers arm in a death grip. They looked different from the red eyes from her Hallucination. They looked deeper, darker and more...more. "Bells, you okay?" Turning to her mother she gave a nervous laugh. She was loosing her mind. There was no other explanation for the things she was seeing. Maybe there was still some perfume in her system? "I'm ok. Thought I saw a jackal." Letting Renee go, Bella turned back to the window. She needed more sleep.

No one else on the bus had seen what she had. Bella pushed down the rising panic and lent back on her seat. Bella felt foreign in her own body. Everything was tingling with static. From her toe nails to her eye lashes. Her heart beat pounded in her ears and her mouth had gone dry. Bella got a grip of herself. She was a seventeen year old woman. Not some mouse. Jesus, what was wrong with her the last few days. Bella was going to let go of everything that had happened. Like weight bags, they would only hold her down. She had no reason to be jumpy or to be feeling like she was anticipating something big. Life changing big.

* * *

><p>The bus Pulled to a rough, jerky stop. Stepping down and out of the bus, the heat hit Bella full force. It was absolutely scorching. Bella could see the ruins of the temple a few dozen feet from her. Thinking that Renee would catch up with her Bella set off on a run. She felt like she was five again, heading to her first ever ball pit. She was thankful she brought her camera today. The loose sand made it difficult to run but Bella gave her all, only stumbling once or twice. If it wasn't so hot Bella would whip her shoes off and run barefoot.<p>

Bella glanced over her shoulder and saw Renee waving at her. Bella waved back, walking up the uncovered steps and around the stone pillars. Lifting up her camera, Bella took picture after picture. This was what she had come here for. She could feel the history radiating of the stone. Bella was taking a picture of a pillar in the distance when she noticed something dark beside it. Bella pulled her face away from her camera and looked with her eye. There was definitely something there. Bella brought the camera back and zoomed in. The image was distorted by the distance between her and the pillar but there was someone poking out from behind it looking in her direction. That horrific pulling sensation came back, this time luckily it was less then it was before.

Bella tried to zoom in some more but her camera wouldn't let her. Bella couldn't make out specifics but it was a he. He was staring straight at her. Watching. The tingling over her flesh grew. He seemed tall too. Well taller then her five ft. three which was quite an easy thing to do. Letting the camera fall to her chest, Bella set off in the direction of the pillar. When walking proved too slow, Bella jogged. When she was close enough, she could see the red eyes before he disappeared behind the pillar. When she reached the stone monument Bella circled around it but found no one there.

Bella span around in a circle trying to see the man. He was no where to be found. She had no idea how he could of gotten away so fast, He was right here a few seconds ago! There was no where to hide. Bella stood still and tried to calm down. She needed to think logically. The allergic reaction surely couldn't still be making her hallucinate. That meant she really was seeing people with red eyes, and worst of all, they were watching her. This was like some sort of sick paranoid conspiracy. Why the hell would they be watching her?

She wasn't close enough to see his face. She did see his eyes though and they where the same from the bus. Was he on the bus with her? No she didn't see anyone with red eyes when she got on and her and Renee where the last two on board. That means he was outside the bus. Bella scoffed. Yeah, he was running sixty mph and then disappeared. God she was delirious. If her mother knew what she was thinking she would get her straight to a shrink. This was meant to be a great holiday and instead it was twisting into a nightmare.

She just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Was this all in her head or was this really happening. Bella stormed back to the main part of the temple. If this was happening, then whoever these people were, they were playing with her. Like a lion would to a gazelle. She was NOT willing to play that part. Maybe this was what they did to visitors. See who they can send insane the fastest. She was smarter then this. If they thought they could keep this up with her, they had another thing coming.

Bella went in search for her mother. From now on, she was going to be sticking to her like glue. A gust of wind whizzed passed her, The dark blur cutting in front of her and making her stumble. Bella tensed and glanced around. The dark blur ran in front of her again, this time so close that it ran on the same limestone floor brick she was on. The blur had cracked it right down the middle. Bella tried to take a step back but wasn't fast enough. The stone crumbled beneath her feet and then she was falling down a black hole.

After a short fall, Bella landed on what felt like sand. The pile she was on was uneven and Bella went rolling and crashing before skidding to a stop at the bottom. Pushing herself up on all fours, Bella looked up to find that the hole she had fallen through was too high up to climb. Damn it she was stuck down there. _

Bella dusted her knees off of any remaining sand. Looking around she saw that the little cracks in the ceiling had left enough light into the cavernous room for her to slightly see. Bella glanced up at the hole in the ceiling and wished she could fly. This might of been a basement of sorts and there could of been another way out. she blindly walked to a wall and put her hand upon it, she could follow the walls and see if there was a door somewhere this way. Nodding at her makeshift plan she set off.

What ever that bloody blur was, she was going to smack it one. It wasn't part of a sand storm. The weather was perfectly fine. That sensation in her chest was back and she thought it was the last thing she needed. She was seeing red eyed people, Blurs were pushing her through holes and now she was lost in a dimly lit maze. This was beyond insane now. This whole experience had a level of crazy all its own. The pulling got worse and Bella rubbed her chest. When she got out of here she was going to invest in some heartburn medicine.

Bella finally found a door shaped hole in the wall. The problem was the passageway was even worse for light then this rooms was. It was either stay in the room and keep shouting for help, Waiting for someone to hopefully pass by or leave down the eerie tunnel. Bella chose the eerie tunnel. She was the only one from the bus who went this far into the ruins. The rest just stood outside taking photos. There was no way they would hear her if she shouted from here. Bella puffed her chest out in an act of false bravado to try and gather some confidence.

Keeping a hand on the wall, she gently entered the darkness. Bella could hear her own breath as if it was a blaring horn through the fog. She hoped there was a door on this side of the wall because other wise she would have too come through here again but on the opposite side. One journey through this was enough for her. With a whoosh, Something blew past her and her hair flew forward over her face. She hoped that wasn't the blur. She felt like she was in a horror film and any moment the mummy was going to jump out at her. Bella found another door and stepped through to find this room was better lit then the hallway or the other room. It was still hell on her pupils.

The floor was covered in sand, the walls were so high they made her feel like an amebae. She edged into the room and glanced around. She might be closer to the other tourists here. "Hello, Can anyone hear me?" Her voice bounced of the walls and straight back at her. No one answered back. Bella turned to walk back out when she saw out of the corner of her eye a pillar down the other side of the vast room. It was like all the rest holding up the ceiling. However none of the other ones had a guy peeking out behind one of them.

Bella turned her body to face him. From here she couldn't get a good look. Even if he wasn't hiding most of his face behind the brick structure. "Hello. Can you help me? I fell through the floor and ended up down here." A hand appeared next and he pushed himself out from behind the pillar. He made no move to come any closer and when Bella went to step closer he held his hand up. "Don't come any closer. I wont be able to control myself if you do." Bella thought he might of been one of those hermit types that you read about sometimes. The ones who cut themselves off because they didn't like other people. Had he been living down here?

"I'm not going to hurt you. I really need to get out of here though. My bus will be back soon and I need to go get my mother." A dark humour filled laugh seeped into the air. The man walked a pillar closer to her and gripped it. It was like he was stopping himself from coming any closer. a Beam of light from a crack landed on his face and Bella stumbled back. Red eyes. Fucking hell, she just couldn't get away from them. They where the same shade of red from the ones outside. How the hell did he get down here? Why was he following her?

"No, you wont. But you can't go. Not now. Amun will be here soon." his diction was perfect but the words stung. Cant go? who the hell did he think he was! Then the rest of his sentence settled in and Bella felt a fury ignite in her blood. He said Amun. That guy from the museum. The one she swore she saw stood above her. These two knew each other? "I don't know who the hell you and this Amun think you are but I AM leaving. You cant keep me down here. I swear to god you come any closer and I'm going to kick you where the sun don't shine." Bella sprang into action and tried to run back through the door when she heard the wind blast again.

There, standing in front of her was the man. Bella looked behind her to were he originally was and found it empty. Bella faced the man and backed up. "How... You were... What?" She got a good eye full of him now. He was around five ten too six foot. His hair was curly and inky black. His top lip was slightly bigger then the lower and Bella had never found someone so beautiful before. She Shook the thought from her head. Now was not the time to find someone attractive! Even if he looked like he had been carved by the gods themselves. Not when they were threatening you. "I'm sorry. Please don't be scared. I wont hurt you. Amun will be here any second. We can go home then." The smile was blinding but Bella only took in the WE he emphasized. She didn't think he was talking about going to two separate locations. Bella was in deep shit.

"NO! I'm going to find my mother and leave." Bella went to run around him but as soon as she blinked he was in front of her. Bella dodged but every move she made he was always standing in her way. " I promise as soon as we're home, I'll explain everything. Its not safe for you to leave. You don't really want too either. Just listen to the pull. Come on, grab my hand." Bella could of come up with one hundred sophisticated answers when he reached out towards her. What came out of her mouth was less so. "FUCK OFF!" The man looked pained at her angry reply but didn't remove himself from her way.

Bella felt an ice cold arm wrap around her torso. Bella gave all she was worth but nothing dislodged the person behind her. "BENJAMIN! I told you, you could follow her as long as you kept your distance. You CANT touch her yet. Not until we get you both back home and safe. Do you really want to start it here? Come on son. Just wait a few more hours." Bella knew that voice. It was Amun. Bella wanted to claw his eyes out. Oh god, they were going to kidnap her. His arm was by her upper chest. Bella bent her neck and bit him. Whatever the hell he was, He was made of something that nearly chipped her tooth.

"That's a first." Amuns laugh was just as rich as it was in the museum. A white clothe was smothered over her face and Bella accidentally took in a large breath. The chemicals numbed her tounge and made her vision swim. Soon her kicking and flailing slowed until she fell limp in Amuns arms. Benjamin reached out to take her but Amun stepped back shaking his head. "Soon son. I know you've waited a long time, but soon. She's here now. Come on, lets get home before someone looks for her." The two blurred out of the old ruin of a temple.


End file.
